


色戒13

by xiaomajia



Category: ZYL48 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomajia/pseuds/xiaomajia
Kudos: 8





	色戒13

迟瑞顺着正与他聊天的新政府保密局局长周光耀的目光转头，便看到罗勤耕端着红酒杯缓缓走来，因着醉酒，神态与往常大为不同，脸颊绯红，双眼迷离，酒色晕染在白皙的脸上，倒别有一番风情。  
“你看看我，光顾着跟迟大帅说话了，还没来得及向您道贺呢，罗参谋长。”迟瑞还未出声，周光耀先迎了上去。  
罗勤耕没认出来，只得体地笑着，举了举酒杯。  
“我忘了介绍，勤耕，这是保密局周局长，下午专门从南京赶过来的。”  
“谢谢周局长，我这也算半路从军，心虚得很，还请您海涵。”罗勤耕仰头喝下杯中的小半杯酒。  
迟瑞微微皱了皱眉头。  
“罗参谋长好酒量，这是给周某人面子，我陪着我陪着，”周光耀笑弯了眼睛，不顾自己杯中刚添的大半杯，也仰头干了杯，“我还说着呢，迟大帅好福气，罗参谋长这块美玉竟被他给挖着了，不瞒您说，我保密局可缺人得紧，罗老弟哪天要是当这参谋长当倦了，不妨跟我来南京嘛。”  
“周局长的好意勤耕心领了，若哪天我被大帅革职，一定去叩周局长的门。”罗勤耕笑着回应，同样是男人，周光耀的眼神他怎么会看不懂，可刚刚小明星去骚扰他的仇他还记着呢，这会儿可没心思再给迟瑞留面子。  
果然，迟瑞的脸色更不好看了，只碍于外人在场没好发作。警告的眼神罗勤耕装看不见，反而被他如鲠在喉吞吐不得的样子差点逗笑。  
“周局长您保密局家大业大，可别再拆我这小庙的砖了，”迟瑞硬挤出的笑脸着实难看，“今日招待不周，明日还请前往军部一聚，这嘈杂场子确实不是议事的地方。”他邀周局长前来确实是有要事相商，只是忽略了这周光耀也是个荤素不忌的主儿，如今勤耕这醉酒的样子被这种人看了去，思来算去都是亏了。  
周光耀却还明显不死心，“迟老弟说得对，议事有议事之地，休闲也有休闲之所，我与罗参谋长从未谋面，今日却一见如故，不如单独坐下喝几杯，叙叙闲话。”  
“今日宴会实在不便，我还得带勤耕去会另外几个好友，来日方长，总是有机会的。”迟瑞赶在罗勤耕张口之前表了态。  
罗勤耕配合得向周光耀抛了个眼神，示意不是我不愿意，是迟大帅另有安排，余光又瞥见迟瑞因咬紧后牙根而紧绷的侧脸。  
终于摆脱周光耀，迟瑞安排他的两个副手陪好客人，自己捏着罗勤耕的手腕朝小休息室走。  
“你轻点，”罗勤耕试图把手腕解救出来，可被那军人拿枪的手钳制住，根本纹丝不动，“疼！”  
“疼就老实点，快步跟着我。”迟瑞不为所动，到了小休息室，一脚踢开门，又转身反锁上。  
“发什么疯？”罗勤耕毫不在意地发问，实际上他潜意识中还残留的神志清楚的知道，是自己疯了，但过多的酒精模糊了这层认知，没有把意识传达到行动上，自己完全被发自内心的想法控制了。  
“我发什么疯，你不知道吗？你自己看看你这像什么样子！”  
迟瑞捏着他的后颈把他推到那面西洋全身镜前，罗勤耕的脸与镜中的人脸近在咫尺，脸颊上的红晕如出一辙，眼波流转中，罗勤耕竟朗声笑起来，“这副样子怎么了，你不喜欢吗？”  
迟瑞看着镜子中的那对明眸，近乎得意地盯着他，仿佛自己已经被看透了，再没有可以隐藏的自我。他强硬地把他的身子又转过来，不再看那镜中的虚影，而是捏住了他的下巴，“我当然喜欢，可别人呢，你这副样子被多少人看了去！还有那周光耀，他什么眼神你看不出来吗，还要叩人家的门，你怎么不直接说去爬他的床！”  
“迟瑞！”罗勤耕的眼睛中终于有些恼意了，不再全然是漫不经心的戏谑和勾引。  
可迟瑞还没看够这丝怒意，还没觉得足够解气，罗勤耕倒又笑上了，“我对他不过是一句客套话，你怎会分辨不出来，不像你，风流债惹了一箩筐，我却成了被殃及的池鱼。”  
这句可彻底把迟瑞说懵了，“你什么意思？”  
“没什么意思，只是觉得以后迟大帅得跟小情儿们说好，冤有头债有主，我也不过是在泥潭中挣扎着混口饭吃的，就别在我这使劲儿了。”  
迟瑞皱着眉头一思索，想起今晚在场且能让罗勤耕说出这番话的，必定就是那个小明星金铃了，今日他陪同着伍市长来赴宴，确实有意无意在自己身边转了几圈。没想到自己没理他，他竟有胆子去找罗勤耕，而更让他不悦的是，这不值一提的人竟让他被罗勤耕在关键时刻反将了一军，简直可恶。  
“你别情儿情儿的，他不算。”虽然因为被捏住了把柄而在气势上输了一筹，迟瑞还是坚持想把理讲清，他迟瑞既不是圣人，也不是寡欲，更不是身体残缺，在遇见罗勤耕之前睡过的人多了，可那些怎么能算呢，他甚至没让任何一个人陪过他第二次，一来是要提防有心之人的接近，有效降低被暗杀的风险，二来也实在没有人值得他惦记第二宿，不过是解决一下偶尔的需求而已，永远有新鲜的面孔前赴后继。在认识罗勤耕后，这偶尔的蜂蝶朝露也不曾有了，尝过琼浆玉露的人，再也碰不得粗食淡饮，更何况沟苹野水。但想归想，这些不怎么光彩的计较终究没有说出口。  
迟瑞只觉得自己巴巴折腾一晚上，不仅被好色之人窥探了宝物，还被罗勤耕一记反杀搓了锐气，着实是懊恼又委屈，说不出咽不下，最后竟恼羞成怒地咬上了罗勤耕的嘴唇。  
他注意这两片唇瓣很久了，酒会进行到一半的时候，他就觉得罗勤耕嘴唇红润得不像话，是被佳酿浸透出的光亮加上原有唇色的鲜艳，无时不在勾着自己注视它们，含住它们。  
“对，他不算，看这架势，我倒是更像大帅的小情儿。”今日迟瑞算是彻底见识到了这薄唇的厉害，尝起来味道好，刻薄起人来倒是丝毫不留情。  
“哼。”迟瑞简直被气笑了，看来浅吻堵不住这人的嘴，他抱起罗勤耕三步并作两步走到床边，把罗勤耕狠狠摔到床上去，自己扑下来严严实实地堵住了罗勤耕的双唇，又竭尽功力，在那混着葡萄酒味的甜软口腔中吮吸研磨，口舌交缠中，这一吻深得竟像是从肺腔攫取了空气。  
“唔！！”一阵窒息感袭来，罗勤耕用力捶打迟瑞的身体，才让迟瑞支起身子，二人皆像打了一架般气喘吁吁。  
“我告诉你罗勤耕，呵……”迟瑞一边说，一边换气，“你不算小情儿，也不似那些不相干的人，你远没有那么幸运，招惹上我迟瑞，你便是有通天的本事也跑不了了，死我也要跟你死在一起。”  
罗勤耕好似愣住了，连眼睛都不知道眨一下，他原就被酒精麻醉，又被迟瑞的深吻抽走了氧气，一字一句听进耳朵里，记在心上，大脑却处理不了这些信息。二人四目相对，寂静无声，片刻之后，罗勤耕突然翻身而上，把迟瑞压在身下，吻了上去。  
罗勤耕的吻虽然不似迟瑞带有惩罚意味的攻击性，却是另一种的热烈缠绵，他压着迟瑞细细地啄吻，又用舌尖仔细探索以前不敢造次的角角落落，舔过上颚，抚过后槽牙，又从舌尖滑到舌根，翻转交缠，互享津液。迟瑞只觉得身体发麻，整个灵魂都被罗勤耕困在了软舌尖上。  
罗勤耕先脱了自己的一身，才去解迟瑞的扣子，他把自己轻易不展露的温柔和眷恋全在此刻释放出来，像对待最宠爱的幼儿一般，一件一件脱下衣衫，再从上到下轻抚着皮肉，动作不轻不重，却让迟瑞被抚过的每一处都竖起了汗毛。  
“允卿，我受不住了，你疼疼我好不好。”迟瑞终于妥协，因醋意而起的怒火发酵成了酸软的委屈，他像个渴望被罗勤耕宠爱的孩子，享受温柔，害怕失去，又渴望更多。今日的罗勤耕不一样，他感受得到，罗勤耕释放出了最内里的温暖，像鲜活涌动的血液一样，包裹住了自己在乱世孤独又飘零的心脏。“是我不好，我不该对你发脾气，不该让过往那些无聊的情事扰了你的心思，都是我的错，允卿，你疼疼我。”  
罗勤耕看着孩子模样的迟瑞，心里软成一片，他自己沾了膏脂，像最初勾引迟瑞一般，一点点给自己扩张，不等完全松软，就迫不及待得去含住迟瑞。迟瑞依旧在罗勤耕身子底下，他伸手去拨弄罗勤耕的乳粒，揉搓他薄薄的胸部，像嗜乳的婴儿一般叼住那小巧的一粒使劲吮吸，他把自己的下半身完全交给罗勤耕，他知道他会善待它，会让他满足。  
等罗勤耕扭动着，研磨着，完全坐下去，背上已经起了一层薄汗，他又吻住迟瑞的唇，自己一下一下，上下浮动着，把迟瑞吞入又吐出，再整根吞入，他用心地感受那硕大的物件儿填满自己的欲望，再填满自己的心，那不断攀升的快感与累积的爱意一起等待一次壮烈的爆炸。他直起上半身，眼中蓄着水汽，迷离地盯着身下的迟瑞，脸颊的绯红晕染到眼尾，眼中是浓厚得化不开的深情。  
“迟瑞，我爱你。”  
细弱的声音，却犹如一道惊雷在迟瑞的心脏处炸裂，纷飞起的烟火沸腾了周围的血液。  
“你说什么？”  
“我爱你，迟瑞，我爱你。”罗勤耕自暴自弃地流下了眼泪，“我说我爱你。”  
迟瑞听得见自己胸腔中的擂鼓，他直起身子抱住了罗勤耕，把自己的心跳传递到对方的胸膛，“我也爱你，宝贝，允卿。”  
那一晚酣畅淋漓的性爱曾让罗勤耕记了很长一段时间，他躲藏在酒精的深处冷眼瞧着自己，遍体鳞伤，没有一块完整的皮肉，只有心脏的位置散发出微弱的红光。那红光不是救赎，是一身血的来源，是割破皮肉的匕首。


End file.
